


My Mate

by whippedsin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Begging, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consent, Erection, Eventual mpreg, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Knotting, Kosmo communicates more in feelings than words, M/M, Male omegas have vaginas, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Zoophilia, feelings are hard, lots of feelings, more tags to come, mother-son bonding, peeing, pissing, unbetaed, working through a relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whippedsin/pseuds/whippedsin
Summary: When Keith's heat suppressants run out, something unexpected forms between he and Kosmo. Everything is different, but Keith knows he wouldn’t change it.
Relationships: Keith/Keith's Wolf (Voltron)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 188





	1. Biology

**Author's Note:**

> This crazy monstrosity has been in my head for a long time. Like, I'm talking years... There are a lot of chapters I have planned, some long, some short. The plot just kind of came with all the different scenarios I couldn't stop thinking about.  
> I'm not totally happy with the first chapter, but I have rewritten it so many times, I just need it done already. I just needed a decent set up for everything else that follows. This chapter 1 is kind of a mishmash of the several different starts I tried before this one kind of came together.  
> Thank you for reading in advance. Feel free to comment. I'll update the tags as I go.
> 
> 4-9-20: I know there's typos, and some errors. But it's 5 in the morning, and I'm just so happy this chapter is actually done, I will edit this properly later.

“Come on, boy,” Keith said, a small smile on his face. 

Bathing had become a favorite pastime for Keith in the months since they had made their home on the space whale. It was one of the only luxuries they had, and Keith took full advantage. But more than that, he was restless today. A bath was just what he needed to calm down. 

He broke into a light jog. Kosmo easily keeping pace next to him, large paws rhythmically hitting the soft ground. Not so much racing Keith as not wanting to lose sight of him. They emerged through the dark silhouette of trees, to the bright surface of a lake. Keith took a deep inhale of the fresh air before stepping out of the shadow of the trees, and into the sun on the sandy beach. 

Keith reached behind his head, to the base of his neck, pressing the seal that kept his suit clinging to his body. With a whoosh, it loosened, and he undid the locking mechanism around his neck. Never stopping his steady pace over the sand towards the water’s edge. Kosmo stayed close to his side, on guard for any possible trouble. This was their routine. 

They had little to worry about on the space whale now a days. The creatures that lived on the whale, had all begun to give them a wide birth. But more than that, Kosmo was always on alert. Keith didn’t have to worry about anything with his fearless protector around. 

Keith paused midway down the beach from the water. His eyes couldn’t help but fall on Kosmo’s lean, muscular form. He stood out like a sore thumb against the bright sand. His fur dark, streaked with bright, almost glowing teal stripes. But it was his size that caught Keith’s attention. Kosmo had grown large since they had first found him. He was losing his awkward puppy features, and matured almost overnight. He was bigger than even an Earth wolf, Keith thought. 

Keith even noticed his scent changing. He was almost positive Kosmo was an alpha, but only the next few weeks would tell. Keith found it curious he could smell Kosmo’s scent at all. But maybe that’s just because they were both aliens... 

His suit came loose, and Keith began pushing the material off his shoulders, and down his chest. He paused as his eyes fell on the faded blinking display on his left wrist. His suppressants would run out soon. But just as quickly as the thought entered his mind, Keith pushed it away. And continued to push the suit off his forearms. That was a thought for another time. Now, he just wanted a good bath. 

Keith quickly pushed his suit down, and off his body. Freeing his feet, and sinking them into the warm sand. Modesty wasn’t exactly a concern on the space whale. Keith wasn’t concerned with Kosmo watching him, and Krolia and Keith had an unspoken rule of privacy during one another’s baths. Besides, the sun felt too good on his bare skin to even care. 

Kosmo let go a quick huff. And Keith shook his head. 

“I know, I know. Make it fast. You sure you won’t come swimming with me?” Keith said jokingly, holding out a hand towards the water. 

Kosmo merely starred at him, and Keith quietly joked with himself that it was a look of _“Me? Swim? Are you mad?”_ He couldn’t hide his smile, as Kosmo snorted and began to wander away down the beach. He was beginning his patrol perimeter. 

Keith just shook his head, and continued towards the water. Kosmo never came swimming with him, he almost wished he would. Then they could both get clean. 

He reached the water in a few quick steps, and shivered as the small waves began to lap over his feet. The liquid was cool, and seemed to shock the restlessness under Keith’s skin. It felt nice after being warmed by the sun. 

Keith continued forward, wading deeper into the water. Once it was midway up his thighs, he lowered his whole body into the cool depths. He took a quick glance around, catching sight of Kosmo on the other side of the lake, watching him. Kosmo met Keith’s eyes for a few moments. He seemed to sniff the air, before continuing his perimeter. 

Keith felt that peculiar prickle of restlessness again watching Kosmo, he turned quickly back to the water. 

Once he acclimated to the temperature, Keith let his body float up, and spread his limbs out into the water. He let the slow current take him as he soaked his hair and skin. Taking in the sunlight above. He closed his eyes, listening to the water in his ears. 

They were surviving on this space whale. Things were dangerous, but it was rare moments like these that Keith just let himself relax, and take things in. 

The minutes ticked by as Keith sleepily floated in the lake. The surface warmed by the sun. He found himself almost falling asleep. Slowly the tension he had been feeling all morning seemed to ebb away with the water. His breathing slowed, and Keith felt so peaceful. 

But just as that relaxation was washing over him, Keith felt the wind shift. A scent caught his attention, filling his nostrils. He began treading water, finding he was still close enough to shore to settle his feet on the rocky surface of the lakebed. His heart was pounding. _An alpha_. 

Out of the corner of Keith’s eye, Kosmo had snapped to attention at his sudden movement. But Keith relaxed into the water, trying not to alarm him further. After a minute, Kosmo seemed to catch on there was no reason for alarm, and continued his perimeter, now marking trees. That’s how Keith caught the scent. 

Keith took deep breaths, trying to clear his head. He wasn’t expecting that. To be so affected by Kosmo’s scent. Guess there was no doubt. His wolf companion was an alpha. 

Keith continued his bath, moving closer to shore. He put the surprise out his head, as he stood in the water waist deep. He began to run fingers through his hair, running his nails over his scalp. Loosening dead skin, and oils. They hadn’t been able to find a good substitute for soap on the space whale. So, a good scrubbing with rough hands was as good as bathing got on the space whale. Keith dipped his hands in the water a few times, repeating the scalp massage before leaning forward to dunk his whole head into the water. 

The tension had returned to his whole body. 

He stood up, and gave a good shake as cool droplets fell onto his shoulders and chest. Keith’s hands moved over his forearms a few times, before he sunk below the water. He was rubbing his chest when he caught sight of Kosmo. He had begun his trek back towards Keith, a slow and steady pace. But Keith suddenly couldn’t stop starring at Kosmo’s shoulder blades. The muscles moving under the fur, how wide his chest was, the way hips moved as he walked. Keith’s hand moved up over his suddenly hard nipple, and he bit his lip. He ran his other hand over his face, and quickly splashed himself with water. What was he thinking...? 

He ignored Kosmo’s presence and continued to scrub his chest, and torso. Slow movements, that Keith tried to ignore left him feeling hot, and sensitive. When he finally reached between his thighs, he bit back a small whine. What was wrong with him? 

Kosmo paced on the beach. Keith could hear his paws in the sand, heavy footed because of how much he weighed now, close to where he left his suit. But Keith was focusing on not touching too much. Not breathing in too much of Kosmo’s strong scent, drifting on the light breeze. Trying not to focus on Kosmo’s lean form, all muscle, and focused attention. Kosmo gave a gruff snort, and wandered off towards the trees. He got antsy if they were out in the open too long. But Keith was strangely thankful that Kosmo left. His nostrils cleared, and he felt himself calming down. 

One last dunk into the water, and Keith figured he was as clean as he was going to get. There really was only so much you could do with just your hand, and some water. He made his way back towards the water’s edge, and onto the beach. The light breeze chilled his skin, but still Keith felt warm. And not because of the sun. He wrapped his arms around himself, and looked down. He couldn’t get the experience of smelling an alpha from under his skin. It had compounded his earlier restlessness, and Keith was hard. 

The warmth went straight between his legs, even further. But Keith wondered if maybe it had just been too long since... Keith never used to masturbate. It wasn’t necessary, he had been suppressants for a long time. He never really got the itch before, but he wondered if the suppressants were finally beginning to weaken. Keith had been forced to change the output, anything to try and lengthen the amount he had left. He had begun to notice that itch coming around the same time every month recently. He thought it lined up with his heat, he didn’t really know anymore. 

Combine that with smelling an alpha, and Keith couldn’t force it down. Couldn’t ignore it. It really had been awhile... 

He stopped next to his suit. Water dripped slowly from his hair, and with one hand, gently thumbed over of his hard nipples. Keith let out a slow sigh. He might as well scratch while he dried off. 

Ignoring the sand stuck to his wet ankles and feet. Keith headed for the trees. He found a shaded area, decently grassy. He found a large rock to lean against, and made himself comfortable. He let his hands wander slowly. Over his chest, his nipples hard. Down his rib cage, his stomach was warm. He trailed warm hands down his still wet thighs, finding his cock already hard. It wouldn’t take much, everywhere was sensitive and tingling. 

Keith began to pump his cock, slow. He knew just how to squeeze as he worked up his own shaft, and back down. His free hand playing with a pert nipple. But it wasn’t enough. He bit his bottom as he moved the hand not on his cock down further. Keith let his thighs fall wide open, ignoring how lewd this would look if anyone were actually here to see. His head fell back, and he couldn’t hold back the little moan he had been holding in his chest. 

His fingers found his cunt, his cock standing at attention just above the folds. He was already wet. Already leaking, just like any omega who had come close to an alpha. Keith hadn’t had a reaction like this since his first heat. His fingers pushed inside easily; the walls of his cunt fluttered, and tightened around them. Tightening, and loosening, as he worked them in and out. He didn’t think he would be this close this fast. 

Images of Kosmo came to mind. Keith hated himself for it, the way he remembered Kosmo running. Full sprint. His powerful jaws locking around unsuspecting prey. All power, all muscle. His cock thick, and bright pink against his fur. His balls had developed recently, and god why was Keith suddenly so aware of Kosmo? 

He was panting, fucking himself on three fingers now. His head back, eyes closed. His hips moving, his pants going higher with each thrust of his fingers hitting deeper. Pumping his cock for added stimulation. But all Keith could think about is what Kosmo’s cock would feel like inside. Nothing like his fingers. He was so sure it would make him impossibly full, and Keith let out a moan. What would his knot feel like? Nothing like a human’s knot. What was wrong with him?! 

Kosmo’s scent filled his nostrils again, and the images were so much stronger. He was so, so close, but suddenly Keith had the feeling of being watched. He forced his eyes open, his head snapping up. 

Kosmo was standing close to him. Not next to Keith, but close enough, his scent was stronger than before. His golden eyes were focused on all of Keith somehow. Keith was suddenly very aware of himself, and Kosmo. Kosmo’s stare was intense, even with all of Keith frozen suddenly. Keith felt lewd, like Kosmo knew exactly what he was doing. Kosmo lowered his head, and slowly licked the lips of his muzzle. Like he was hungry... But not for meat. 

Keith came so unexpectedly, he nearly bit a hole in his bottom lip. It was an intense rush, that had him seeing stars. Slick gushed around his fingers, and cum leaked from his cock, and Keith felt tears well up in his eyes, it came on so hard. And all the while, Kosmo watched. And Keith was frozen, shivering, watching Kosmo watch him have an orgasm. 

Keith finally squeezed his eyes shut as he peaked, letting his mouth fall open in a quiet pant of pleasure. He couldn’t even move, just rode out the warmth boiling over in his stomach. The image of the low suppressants display danced behind his eyelids. He came down slowly, and everything felt like putty. He felt both light, and heavy. He took deep breaths, and bit his lip again as he removed his fingers slowly from his soaked cunt. He dared to open his eyes, and that’s when he saw Kosmo move forward. 

It wasn’t a fast movement, but Keith scrambled up to his feet on shaky, noodle like limbs . Kosmo was big and strong, and even if Keith had just gotten off to the idea of it, he knew Kosmo could take him in a heartbeat. And somehow he had the feeling Kosmo would, seeing the way his eyes were still focused on Keith. And it was strange enough Keith had just got off to the idea of Kosmo. He wasn’t ready for the real thing to be anywhere near him. 

Keith’s fast movement made Kosmo jump, and Keith moved past him quickly. He found his feet with each step, and moved quickly back down to the lake water. His knees gave away almost instantly, and sat awkwardly back down in the water with a splash. 

The cool water was like a shock to his system this time. Everything hot burned where the chilled water touched, and Keith was so thankful for the sobering temperature. He heard Kosmo give an almost frustrated huff behind him. Keith pulled his knees up to his chest, determined to sit in the water until he could work up to cleaning himself. But he chanced a look over his shoulder. 

Kosmo was licking between his legs. His cock was a bright red, and pink. His head snapped back towards the water. He heard Kosmo give a little whine, and the sound of him licking his lips. 

Yeah. There was no denying Kosmo was an alpha. 

Keith cleaned himself quickly, not waiting to dry off this time. He walked quickly, trying not to look directly at Kosmo. Who at some point had stood up to sniff where Keith had been sitting minutes before. Kosmo’s bright cock was still clearly hard between his hind legs. 

Keith’s heart was pounding. Why was his heart pounding? He grabbed his suit as he strode up the sand. 

He was pulling it on, trying to ignore the hot blush at the tip of his ears, “Let's get back, buddy.” 

Kosmo followed. Keith was going to forget this ever happened. 

\--- 

But Kosmo couldn’t forget. 

Keith was roused by a warm, panting breath on his face. A rhythmic, heavy pressure against his pelvis. His eyes snapped open at the all too familiar sensation. In one motion he was sitting up, shoving on Kosmo’s chest as hard as he could, pushing the large wolf off of him. Kosmo gave a startled grunt, and disappeared in a bright pop. 

Keith was on his feet and outside of their shelter in time to see Kosmo reappear outside some feet away from the entrance. He starred hard at Kosmo. The wolf seemed dejected, giving a disgruntled huff, flopping down where he stood. Keith’s eyes couldn’t help but stare at Kosmo’s bright pink and red cock, peaking out against Kosmo’s lower abdomen. Keith starred for a few too many moments, and swallowed. 

In the weeks that followed since Keith had unexpectedly cum while Kosmo watched, Kosmo had changed. He was still protective of Keith, ever a vigilant guardian when they were out. But now he seemed to have only one thing on his mind. 

Keith was constantly pushing Kosmo away from his crotch. Waking up to Kosmo humping him. Everytime Keith has tried to play wrestle with Kosmo like they did when he was a puppy, it always ended with Kosmo trying to mount him. Kosmo seemed to know Keith was an omega, and was intent on mating with. 

Slowly Keith sunk down where he stood at the entrance of their modest shelter. The real problem is, Keith was running out of motivation to say no. 

Keith starred down at the display on his left wrist. Blinking in pale Galra glyphs, the result of the dying battery within his suit, a warning the cartridge needed to be changed. The cartridge that held his heat suppressants. It was basically fumes pumping into his system at this point. 

Keith had religiously checked this cartridge ever since he became a pilot, then a Paladin, and a member of the Blades of Marmora. He had never wanted to go into heat again, if he could help it. 

Keith still remembered the day he was told he was an Omega... 

Shiro delivered the news, and Keith is still so thankful it was him and not someone else. But the news came with pamphlets, and sad looks from teachers and counselors. Looks that told Keith they pitied him. That they believed they knew exactly how his life would play out, just because he was an omega. And Keith hated them for it. Only Shiro didn’t treat him any differently. Driving home to Keith that his life wasn’t set in stone, and he could be anything he wanted as long as he believed in himself. 

Keith will always appreciate Shiro for that, but now he was stuck on a space whale. Drifting through time and space, and he had a problem. 

Even if being an omega didn’t mean Keith’s life was set in stone. It didn’t change the fact that he couldn’t fight his instincts without the suppressants. 

He tried to keep his eyes focused on the display, but the scene happening some distance away kept drawing his attention. 

Kosmo was licking between his legs. One leg hiked high in the air, his tongue working at his thick, bright, fleshy cock. His balls shifting with his movements, struggling some with the position. There was a quiver in his front forearms at the effort to reach his cock. His tongue speeding up, and the quiver increasing in the leg hiked over Komo’s head. 

Keith bit his bottom lip, he couldn’t look away. His eyes starring past the display. He was hard, and the lips of his cunt ached. They were alone, and Keith felt dirty, but that didn’t stop his left hand from wandering down between his thighs. His nails dug into the ground beneath him, and his hips rolled, grinding his hand into his hard on. 

Keith had always been sensitive to the scent of alphas. He realized now, that was because he was half Galra. He knew once he realized they would be on the space whale for a while, that eventually his heat suppressants would run out. What he didn’t expect was to be affected by an alpha so close to him. He bit his bottom lip, fighting a whine, as his fingers pressed into the clothed wet folds of his cunt. 

Kosmo had started to present as an alpha well before they went to lake that day. Keith realized too late weeks before the incident, he had been deferring to Kosmo’s lead when the wolf chose the walking path for their outings. He had been burying his face into Kosmo’s fur, feeling safe and secure. When Kosmo pinned him while they were playing, Keith had been yielding, which seemed to further Kosmo’s attention towards him now. 

A week after Keith’s orgasm at the lake, Kosmo’s scent had become particularly strong. Keith suspected Kosmo had his first rut after experiencing the scent of an omega. His scent. He was relentless those first few days, desperately mounting Keith. Even though Keith had rigorously deflected Kosmo’s advances, it got harder with each passing day, and less suppressants in his system. 

Keith couldn’t settle down either. Constantly being around such a virile young alpha. 

You can only fight your biology so much. 

Keith let out a shaky breath as his fingers finally settled into working his clit at the base of his cock. Pressing hard, making small circles. His thighs had spread on their own, Keith was getting close. He watched Kosmo, his tongue moving faster now. Keith’s breath came out in little pants. 

Kosmo finally came after almost a minute more. He kept licking through the orgasm, and Keith bit his lip again, unable to stop himself from letting out a small whine. He could smell Kosmo’s cum from here, and it didn’t take long to push him over the edge. His cunt fluttered, and Keith kept working his clit. Panting as he rolled his hips, riding his orgasm. 

Krolia was off hunting, and Keith was beyond thankful as he peaked through his bangs to see Kosmo watching him again. Slowly licking his chops. Knowing eyes, that knew Keith had just had an orgasm while watching him lick his cock. Could smell it on him. 

Keith pushed up angrily off the ground. He wasn’t a slave to his biology. He would fight this, and it would start with him cleaning his soiled suit. 

Kosmo got up too follow up, and Keith whipped around on his heel. 

“No! Stay here!” he snapped loudly. 

Kosmo’s ears flattened, he went back a few steps. His tail between his legs. But Keith didn’t falter, he let all his frustrations out in one look. Making sure Kosmo wouldn’t follow him. 

And with that, he left Kosmo, who was confused why his potential mate was so angry. 

\--- 

The guilt from his anger towards Kosmo ate at Keith that night. 

They were by the fire, it was dark. He was picking at the meat of Krolia’s latest kill. It didn’t taste bad; he just didn’t have any appetite. Kosmo, who normally sat right next to Keith for every meal, was laying down next to Krolia, looking positively sullen. 

“Trouble in paradise?” Krolia asked. 

Keith had been starring into the fire, but her voice made his eyes snap up. She had a soft expression on her face. She knew what had been going on with Kosmo. Mostly, she found it amusing. Keith not willing to admit his own struggles, had been ignoring her slight teasing about it. But Krolia had caught on it was really bothering him. 

“I... yelled at him earlier,” Keith muttered, flicking a piece of cold meat into the flames at his feet. 

“Oh, I see. Feeling guilty about it?” Krolia rested her chin in her palm, her elbow leaning into her thigh. 

Keith pressed his lips together, looking away. But Krolia could tell his ears were red, he was really embarrassed by the whole thing. 

Krolia let out a small sigh, a light smile on her lips. She stood up, picking up her makeshift plate, and dropping the few scraps left on it down to Kosmo. Who happily scarfed them up. She walked past the fire, towards their shelter. She gently patted Keith’s head for a moment, before continuing on. 

“Don’t beat yourself up about it. I’m sure you two will make up. Good night,” her voice disappeared inside. 

The fire was dying, and Keith could feel a hot blush on his cheeks. He did feel bad. But he wasn’t exactly sure it was for the right reasons. He felt bad, because he didn’t want Kosmo’s advances to stop... 

He stood up, and walked to the other side of the fire. Kosmo had curled up there after eating Krolia’s scraps. His ears perked up, and his eyes opened as Keith approached him. In the dying glow of the fire, Keith looked down at him. His expression looks conflicted, but Kosmo continued to stare. Keith leaned down, and placed his makeshift plate next to Kosmo. 

“Sorry,” Keith said softly, before straightening up and rushing inside the shelter. 

Kosmo caught a brief glimpse of his expression. He seemed embarrassed. Kosmo stood up, happily eating the cold piece of meat. Licking the plate clean. He took one last look at the shelter, before turning to trot into the trees. 

\--- 

The stars twinkled in the dark sky, and bugs made alien noises outside of the shelter. Keith had expected Kosmo to follow him once he had come in to lay down. They had slept together every night since they first found Kosmo. And now the absence of Kosmo’s presence was almost overwhelming. Not just because of the change in their relationship. 

The minutes ticked by, and it had been over an hour. Keith was fighting to stay awake, wondering if his offering to Kosmo was a good enough apology. 

Krolia was sleeping soundly an arm’s length away, Keith was on his side, facing her back. Keith’s eyelids were drooping, when he heard the soft padding of paws on loose dirt. His head popped up, instantly awake. Keith looked over his shoulder to see Kosmo standing at his feet. He seemed to be standing back, waiting for permission. Even though Keith appreciated the distance, he was happy to see Kosmo. 

Kosmo lowers his head, and gives a low whine. It tugs at Keith’s chest. He resituates himself to lay on his back, beckoning Kosmo to join him. Kosmo quickly closes the short distance between them. Keith barely had time to register Kosmo had something in his mouth before Kosmo was dropping it on his chest. Keith was surprised, as the wolf dropped his head onto Keith’s stomach with a tired huff. He snuggles close to Keith, letting out a low, content sigh. 

Keith gingerly inspected the slightly saliva coated object. It was a small crystal. Purple, or more maroon, slender, just barely the length of Keith’s palm. He looked down his chest at Kosmo, his intelligent gold eyes watching Keith.

This seemed to be some sort of apology to Keith, even though Keith didn’t think Kosmo had anything to apologize for. Keith felt flattered. This wasn’t the first time Kosmo had brought him a gift, but this one clearly had a purpose behind it. He examined the crystal some more, before reaching to give Kosmo a rub behind his ear. Kosmo’s eyes closed, relaxing into the touch. 

“Thank you,” Keith mouthed. 

Kosmo’s ears perked up, his tail giving a slight wag. He meets Keith’s eyes, and Keith knows that Kosmo knows his gift did the trick. 

Keith gives a smile, rubbing Kosmo’s ears the way he likes, trying to be quiet. Kosmo knew exactly how to butter him up. Kosmo’s eyes close, and he leans into Keith’s side, melting in his hands. Keith is distracted, so it takes him a few minutes before he notices the now familiar bright pink appendage peaking between Kosmo’s legs. His hands still, and Kosmo’s eyes open. He meets Keith’s eyes once more, seeming to wonder why the rubs stopped, making no attempt to move from his position, or hide his cock. 

Keith’s eyes travel back to Kosmo’s cock, and he asks in barely a whisper, “You wouldn’t hurt me… would you?” 

Kosmo’s eyes seem to speak to him. Somehow Keith knows that Kosmo wants Keith. He wouldn’t keeping making advances otherwise. 

Slowly Keith reaches out. He barely brushes the shaft with his fingertips, its warm, and slick. Kosmo shifts to spread his legs more. He feels heavy, pushing on Keith’s stomach, but Keith takes the hint. 

Slowly wrapping his hand around Kosmo’s length. Keith squeezes, and Kosmo gives a huffed low whine. Keith makes quieting noises, rubbing Kosmo’s ear with his free hand, as he slowly begins to pump the length of Kosmo’s cock. Squeezing towards the base where he feels a large round bulge forming, before working his hand back up to the tip. Rubbing Kosmo’s ear in a similar rhythm as he strokes his cock. Kosmo lulls on Keith’s chest, his tongue hanging out. Panting low. Keith can smell Kosmo’s musky scent. It’s strong, but in a way that makes Keith warm, and wet. 

It doesn’t take long before Kosmo cums. Keith squeezing his knot, and Keith is surprised at the amount. It overflows from his tip, and down his length. Spilling over onto Keith’s hand, with an intermittent flow for a few minutes after.

Kosmo makes a satisfied little huff, finally getting up from his position of practically laying on Keith. He moves just to the side, and Keith watches as Kosmo openly cleans between his legs. He finally looks at his messy hand after a minute or two, and after some thought, takes his own tongue to it.

It tastes salty, but not bad. Strangely, it tastes exactly how he thinks Kosmo would taste. He cleans his hand slowly, his free hand wandering to rub himself between his thighs over his suit. Kosmo smells good. 

Keith’s exploration is interrupted when Kosmo resumes his position of his head on Keith’s chest. Keith resigns himself to feeling unsatisfied tonight as he finishes cleaning his hand. He drifts off to Kosmo’s breathing evenly. The sound is comforting. 

\--- 

Keith wasn’t exactly sure why he took the chance that night, but that’s how it started. 

Keith stopped pushing Kosmo off in the mornings, as long as Krolia was already up and out of their home. Which she usually was. 

Keith would wake to Kosmo on top of him, already humping. Keith would stay in whatever position Kosmo had found him in. But after a few days, he took a liking to hearing Kosmo’s grumbles as Keith shifted onto all fours. Just for Kosmo to happily grip Keith’s hips, his hips picking up their pace. 

He let the wolf hump him with abandon. Letting Kosmo work himself up, just to dismount from Keith. Dissatisfied when he couldn’t get off. Unable to find a proper place for his cock. Keith felt a weird sense of pride at Kosmo’s desperate whines. 

They would take walks once Keith got up, and once they were some distance away, Keith would find Kosmo’s eyes on him. That same look that seemed to be wanting more. Followed by a low whine, or a sharp bark was all it took. And Keith would oblige. Pausing wherever they were in their walk to run his hands through Kosmo’s fur until his cock would come loose from its sheath. Finally taking hold of Kosmo’s cock, and jerking him off. 

It became their routine after just a few days. Keith inhaling Kosmo’s scent. A scent he could only assume meant to other wolves Kosmo was a virile young male. It made Keith wet almost instantly. 

Keith eventually realized he didn’t even need to do that much work. He formed a strong ‘O’ with his hand, and Kosmo’s hips would move on their own to fuck relentlessly into it until he finally came. And Keith got to watch a show. The way Kosmo’s hips moved, the hitch in his whine as he got close. Keith rubbing himself through his suit. Tracing the lips of his cunt, or the outline of his erect cock. He started timing his orgasm with Kosmo’s. And Kosmo was catching on. 

Despite this new routine, Keith wouldn’t let Kosmo mount him without his suit on. Keith had tried to masturbate without his suit the second day of their new relationship, and Kosmo got too excited. Hopping on to Keith, cock already loose and erect again, but Keith moved out of reach. Kosmo gave an annoyed little huff, and it killed the mood for the both of them the rest of the day. 

Keith made sure to keep his suit on after that. Just rubbing himself over the kinetic fabric. Kosmo would whine, smelling Keith’s cum, smelling Keith’s excitement. Padding around him, his cock bobbing between his legs. Desperately mounting Keith, and humping Keith. And Keith would bite his lip, riding it out, feeling Kosmo desperately trying to find his cunt. It often made Keith cum more than once before a disgruntled Kosmo would unmount him, and growl, hard and dissatisfied. 

But Keith wasn’t ready for that. He wasn’t sure he would ever be ready. 

Even if it seemed to irritate Kosmo, Keith liked their arrangement. He got Kosmo off, and it helped get Keith off. But that didn’t mean Keith didn’t think about going further. 

He had begun to have wet dreams about it. About Kosmo mounting him, fucking relentlessly into his cunt. Stretching his folds to their limit, and finally pushing the knot inside. Kosmo’s weight on him, as they were locked together for a time. Kosmo filling his womb with his alpha seed, knocking Keith up. 

Waking up, hot, and wet, had become a regular thing for Keith. He knew this was all because his heat suppressants were running out. But it was practically a second puberty. 

Krolia had begun to take notice of his odd behavior. Of both he and Kosmo’s restlessness, but he assured her, everything was fine. 

Keith could feel the itch under his skin growing. 

\--- 

The lake gave them more privacy, and Keith the chance to clean up after their fun. 

The change in their relationship came with the added bonus of Kosmo willing to get in the water with Keith. He had started following Keith out into the shallows after the first few days. And now Keith would splash him, and take off running, and Kosmo would come splashing after him. They would get sufficiently wet, chasing one another. Keith would notice Kosmo’s excitement manifesting itself, and would lead Kosmo into the cool shade of the trees to help relieve his cock. 

Keith had a thirst for it now. Kosmo’s scent wet was almost better after a good romp in the lake. They were both beginning to get more, and more excited for their play time. 

Afew weeks had passed since Keith had first touched Kosmo, they had both become comfortable one another. Maybe too comfortable.

Keith was underneath Kosmo, on his knees, one hand around the base of Kosmo’s cock. Keith sucking him dry, milking his cock. Kosmo was panting above him, his hips giving the occasional thrust. 

Keith’s chest was bare, his suit pushed down dangerously low on his hips. His other hand buried in his cunt, his hips moving desperately. Kosmo began whining above him. His hips moving slightly more. He was close, Keith could feel it. Keith moaned around Kosmo’s cock as wetness leaked around his fingers. And without warning, cum filled Keith’s mouth. He choked, pulling off as cum dribbled from his mouth, and spurted onto his face. 

He had become pretty good at knowing when Kosmo was about to cum. But he had caught Keith off guard this time. His mouth hung open though, basking in the scent of Kosmo. Relishing the taste on his tongue. 

Kosmo, a little awkwardly, climbed over Keith, stepping to the side. He hiked a leg up, and licked at his cock. Keith was too busy licking his lips to stop him. He had cum so hard, he was distracted by the afterglow. His cunt was still twitching around his fingers. He didn’t realize his suit had rolled further down his hips until suddenly Kosmo was behind him. And on him. 

“Kosmo, no—,” Keith gasped, as the weight of Kosmo mounting him pushed him forward, bracing himself on his hands and knees. 

Kosmo’s forearms are on both sides of Keith’s hips, holding him place as Kosmo’s starts humping. Keith squirms, trying to get away, but Kosmo growls, and he’s so strong, and heavy. Just like Keith fantasized about. He bares his weight onto Keith’s hips. 

“K-Kosmo!” Keith cries out, trying to get his attention, but this just seems to spurn Kosmo on. 

Keith keeps struggling, especially when he realizes his suit has rolled further down, exposing his ass and cunt. He tries to claw at the dirt beneath him for traction. But the dirt is too soft. He has to get away, he’s not ready. Kosmo’s growl intensifies, followed by a snap of his jaws way too close to Keith’s ear. 

Keith’s heart is hammering in his chest as he feels the tip Kosmo’s of cock find his cunt, and suddenly his humping turns into thrusts with a purpose. Keith can feel tears welling up in his eyes, as he continues to try to pull away. But Kosmo has him firmly in place by his hips now, fucking fast and furiously. His back paws frantically bouncing up and down as he finally fucks the bitch he’s been courting for weeks. 

Keith bucks, trying one last attempt in vein to get Kosmo off, and suddenly Kosmo’s jaws snap down on the exposed skin where the back of his neck meets his shoulder blade. Keith’s tears spell over at the white hot pain of Kosmo’s fangs breaking skin and muscle. But through the pain, Keith’s unexpected orgasm is intense, making him see stars in the white pain. Kosmo holds Keith in place by his hips, Keith can feel the knot popping in and out. And with one final thrust, Kosmo shoves his knot into Keith’s cunt. 

Keith barely registers the warmth of cum spreading inside him. He’s too focused on the knot swelling, stretching him to his limit, and the unexpected sensation of another orgasm making his thighs quake. 

Keith’s mouth hangs open as too many physical sensations overwhelm him. His nails and fingers digging deep into the soft, cool earth. His knees pressing into the dirt from the weight of Kosmo above him. He whimpers when Kosmo’s jaws shift where they’re locked at the base of his neck. Keith is grossly aware of what was happening. 

They’re locked together, Kosmo’s cock buried inside of Keith. Deep inside him, warmth leaking into Keith’s deepest place. Locking him in place while Kosmo breeds him. 

But more than that, Keith feels a sensation at the edge of his mind. A blooming of emotions he knows are not his. Concern, but also satisfaction at instincts finally sated. Keith isn’t sure what’s happening. He closes his eyes, trying to shift his knees, but a growl, deep and commanding, makes him stop in his tracks. 

Kosmo isn’t ready to let him go. Keith involuntarily whimpers, he’s in pain, the multiple orgasms wearing off too quickly. His cunt is spread to its limit, Kosmo’s weight is too much on his hips. Keith can’t help a sob as tears flow freely now, the situation is all too real. But he feels a gentle nudge at his mind, warm, and affectionate, willing him to keep calm. It was almost over. 

Keith is frozen as the minutes pass. He can’t stop the tears, even with squeezing his eyes shut. Quiet sobs leave him almost against his will. But he doesn’t make another sound. Something is happening. Not just Kosmo filling him. Something between them is forming. 

Keith can feel Kosmo at the edge of his mind. He feels what Kosmo is feeling in that moment. Can feel what Kosmo wants him to feel, and he feels concern for his... mate...? 

Keith can’t comprehend any of it, he’s still too overwhelmed. 

He doesn’t know how much time has passed, but Kosmo finally seems satisfied that whatever has formed between them is complete. Ever so slowly he releases his jaws on the base of Keith’s neck. 

Keith sinks slowly down, burying his face into the cool, short grass. He tucks his arms underneath him, and curls in on himself. As much as he can, with Kosmo’s cock still inside him, and being held in place by his hips. He can smell the blood from the bite, but no longer being bitten helps him begin to relax. 

His eyes are still closed, and he’s still so overwhelmed he doesn’t notice Kosmo leaning down to touch his nose to the bite. Keith’s eyes shoot open, and he flinches away. Fear isn’t something Keith feels often, but he’s so out of his element, it’s the only appropriate reaction. 

But that sensation at the edge of his mind promises no more pain, and to calm down. Keith’s heart is hammering in his chest as Kosmo touches the mark with his nose. Almost instant relief washes over Keith. His eyes practically roll shut at the feeling. He feels safe, and calm, as Kosmo gently begins to lick the mark. Cleaning the blood, but also giving his new mate affection, affection for their new bond, affection for their first breeding. 

Keith is stuck on that feeling. “Mate.” Because that’s what this was. That’s what he had become to Kosmo. He could feel what Kosmo was feeling, feel what Kosmo wanted him to feel. And even with them locked together still by Kosmo’s knot, Keith found himself craving more. Wanting to be closer somehow, and it was all so... confusing and overwhelming. 

They were locked together for a long time. Kosmo alternated between scanning the area for predators that might hurt his new mate and licking his breeding bite... No, their breeding mark. Trying to keep Keith calm. Keith kept his eyes closed, trying to work through it all, appreciating Kosmo’s presence as much as wishing he wasn’t being touched or speared open by Kosmo’s cock. 

It seemed like forever before Kosmo’s cock finally slipped loose. Keith curled further in on himself, curling up underneath Kosmo. Kosmo stood above him, panting from the excitement of finally breeding his mate. Keith felt vaguely irritated that Kosmo was excited. His eyes snapped open when Kosmo’s nose gently touched the sore mark. Kosmo was apologizing. 

Keith met his golden eyes, and Kosmo was sorry. Sorry for the pain he had caused his mate. Sorry for his excitement. But he couldn’t hide it. He was excited, he finally had the mate he had always wanted. 

And Keith _saw_ how Kosmo saw him. He thought Keith was beautiful. That he smelled good. That he knew how to make Kosmo feel good. That he liked when Keith touched him. He liked when Keith touched himself. He loved the sounds Keith made when he was asleep. The way Keith walked, and always made sure Kosmo was included. He even liked Keith when he was mad. He loved every part of Keith, and they were mates now. 

Not for a season, or a time. For life. And Kosmo was so excited, that it was _Keith_ he would get to experience that life with. 

Tears were falling from Keith’s eyes again. He had never felt more seen and wanted in his whole life. He sat up slowly, Kosmo stepping back to let him sit up. Everything was sore, but he felt strangely light. Being close to Kosmo seemed to ease whatever aches he had. 

Keith met Kosmo’s eyes, and he gently took hold of Kosmo’s furred cheeks. Burying his hands in the fur there, he leaned forward and kissed the tip of Kosmo’s muzzle. Kosmo’s tail wagged. Despite having just bred, he was excited again. Keith could feel Kosmo’s excitement, and his cheeks burned with a blush. Kosmo’s excitement made him excited. 

Keith wrapped an arm around Kosmo’s neck, and buried his face into the fur on Kosmo’s neck. Inhaling deeply the scent of his new mate. His alpha. 

Kosmo sat down, letting Keith lean into him. Keith reached out, and began to gently pump Kosmo’s cock. Keith was embarrassed, because this seemed to make Kosmo smile. His tongue panting in time with his breaths. Keith could feel seed leaking out of him, but already he was wet, and wanting. His hips seeming to roll on their own. He nuzzled into Kosmo’s fur, and Kosmo snuggled into him in return. Keith was nervous about breeding again. 

“Just... Just do it more... Gently?” Keith asked softly, touching Kosmo’s mind with his request. 

Kosmo’s tongue moved slowly over their breeding mark. It made Keith shiver with want and anticipation. Kosmo promised to never hurt him again. It would feel good this time. 

Keith leaned back, and their eyes met. Everything was different now. Kosmo touched his mind, wondering if Keith regretted this. Keith kissed his muzzle, shaking his head. 

He maneuvered himself so he was positioned on all fours. Keith pulled his suit lower, freezing one of his legs, and spreading himself. Making sure his cunt was wide open, and on display for his mate. Kosmo was so much bigger than him, it made Keith’s heart pound feeling his chest brush against Keith’s back, as Kosmo affectionately licked Keith’s shoulders and back. 

Kosmo mounted him with more care this time. Gripping Keith’s hips with his forearms, he found Keith’s cunt easily. Keith panted in time with his thrusts. Kosmo went slower this time, he wanted Keith to feel good. The pace picked up, and Keith rocked back into Kosmo’s thrusts. Kosmo gripped harder, thrusting faster, and Keith bit his lip. An excited little gasp left him as he felt his first orgasm as the knot began to pop in and out of his cunt. 

Keith was rocking in time with Kosmo, as his hind legs frantically danced. Keith was moaning louder and louder with each thrust. He could feel Kosmo’s nails digging into his thighs. They were both so close. 

“O-Oh god,” Keith called out as Kosmo knotted him. 

Kosmo was way too satisfied at hearing Keith’s moan as he came on Kosmo’s knot. 

Keith sunk low to the ground, basking in his afterglow. Loving the affection Kosmo laid on him. Licking gently at his neck, and shoulders. Kosmo stood above him, making sure Keith was safe while they bred. And this was so far beyond anything Keith had fantasized about. 

This was so unexpected. 

Kosmo’s knot seemed to last longer this time. The excitement he felt seemed to lengthen the time. He didn’t want to part from Keith. And Keith didn’t want to part from him. 

When it finally slipped loose, Keith felt cum drip from his cunt. He couldn’t help but look upside down, on all fours, his head between his arms. Watching the seed from his mate slowly drip out of him. Keith knowing it wasn’t nearly as much as what was still inside of him. 

Kosmo stepped infront of him, and even though Keith didn’t need to. He cleaned Kosmo’s cock with his tongue. Kosmo was very pleased by this. And Keith liked tasting his juices mixed with Kosmo’s. 

Once Keith was done, Kosmo requested Keith stay where he was on all fours. Keith did as he was told, making himself comfortable as Kosmo began to clean him. Licking deep into the folds of his cunt. Getting every excess drop they had both left inside. Keith sighed, enjoying the service. 

Kosmo finished, and he and Keith entangled around another on the floor. Each touching the other through their fresh mating bond. Keith running fingers through Kosmo’s fur, Kosmo cleaning every inch of Keith he could reach. It felt strangely natural.

\---

They laid together for a long time. Kosmo drifted off at some point. Keith loved the feeling of his weight on him. His mate was warm, even with the light breeze chilling Keith occasionally. 

Keith was gingerly fiddling with his suit, removing it from his other leg. Trying not to wake Kosmo. He got it off, and his eyes couldn’t help but fall on his heat suppressants cartridge. Hw opened the hidden hatch, and pulled the empty little tube free from the space inside. He tossed it lightly somewhere above his head.

He wouldn’t be needing that anymore.

Everything was different now. And would be different from now on. 

But Keith didn’t regret any of it. 

He knew he and his mate would get through everything. Together.


	2. Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kosmo decides his mate needs to learn a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a heavy chapter. But I promise there's some porn to go along with it. Things will get fluffier for awhile after this, before we go back to the plot.  
> Enjoy, thank you for all the kudos.

Warm kisses on his neck made Keith smile. Still half asleep, he stretched out, moving to allow better access. Kosmo wagged his tail, his morning hard on getting harder at his mate’s eagerness. Keith rolled over onto his stomach, an almost giddy giggle on his lips as Kosmo hungerly lapped at their mating bite. Keith’s hand trailed sleepily between his thighs, as Kosmo began to mount him. Just because Keith still had his suit on, didn’t mean he and his mate couldn’t have some fun. 

“Keith? You awake yet?” Krolia’s voice called into their shelter. 

Keith’s eyes snapped open, Kosmo’s hips already beginning their erratic humping. Keith twisted beneath Kosmo, making Kosmo lose his hold around Keith’s hips. He lost his balance, falling awkwardly on top of Keith. Kosmo grunted at the unpleasant movement of a shin pushing too hard into his groin. Keith was frantically scrambling to get out from underneath Kosmo. 

“No!” Keith yelped, freeing himself with effort. 

“Keith?” Krolia called, her voice closer to the entrance now. 

“I mean, yes!” Keith yelled again, pushing onto his feet. 

A sense of apology touched Kosmo’s mind through their bond. Keith shooting him an apologetic look, as he smoothed out his hair, and resituated his suit. Stepping outside to meet his mother, hoping it wasn’t visibly evident what he and Kosmo had just been doing. 

“Everything okay?” Krolia’s voice asked outside. 

“Y-Yeah,” Keith answered. 

“Good. How about we get some of that fruit from the grove near the lake? And then we can spar for a bit,” Krolia’s voice got further away. 

“Yeah, sounds good,” answered his mate, their voices too far away to hear anymore. 

A low growl of frustration left Kosmo. He got to his paws, and moved towards the entrance. He watched his small pack walk away into the trees, talking to one another. Keith shot one last look behind him, feeling his mate’s eyes on his back. He looked sorry, but that wasn’t good enough for Kosmo. 

Every fiber of his being knew Keith was his. His omega, his bitch. His mate. And Keith was every bit as sure, and ready to reassure, their bond was real. 

And yet, ever since their first breeding weeks ago, Keith refused to let Kosmo touch him as mates if his mother was near. If she was not around, Keith was eager, and needy. But if she was close, Keith acted as if Kosmo was just their companion. Krolia was Kosmo’s alpha equal. He didn’t understand Keith’s reaction. Kosmo was sure she would approve of him as a mate for her offspring. 

Kosmo lowered his head. The growl got louder in his throat, until his jaws parted, baring his fangs. 

If things didn’t change, he would just have to teach his disobedient bitch a lesson. 

\--- 

Kosmo’s irritations reached their peak over the next few days. He kept trying to breed his mate, in their modest home. 

He tried to give his mate a chance one night. Tried to mount him in front of his mother, so his mother could see. See that her son was bonded to a strong alpha, but Keith rebuffed his attempt. He turned on Kosmo, and with a commanding voice, unbefitting a bitch who had just been panting on his mate’s knot hours prior. Who smelled like his mate’s cum was still leaking from his sore cunt. Yelled at Kosmo like he was just some common pet. 

“Kosmo! No!” Keith snapped. “I said no! Now stop!” 

The final straw. 

“He really has been quite aggressive recently,” Krolia mused, her brows knitted together. “It will be harder, now that he’s had a rut. But we should start obedience training tomorrow.” 

“Mmm,” Keith responds meekly, he’s already panicking. Already brushing at their mating bond, apologizing, radiating guilt. 

But Kosmo ignores him. Tail between his legs, he trots off into the tree. 

“N-No. He’s a wild animal. I don’t want a pet. I want him to trust me,” Kosmo hears Keith say. 

But it doesn’t matter how sorry Keith is. Kosmo is already planning his lesson. 

\--- 

Keith waited for Kosmo, but as the fire dies to low embers, he doesn’t come back. Keith is dozing just outside the shelter. He feels restless when Kosmo isn’t by his side, especially at night. But he can’t fight his eyelids anymore. 

He doesn’t hear the light sounds of paws creeping towards him. Kosmo loved his mate, but unlike his mother, his guard was weaker. Kosmo admired his mate’s sleeping face. Gentle, and beautiful in the moonlight. His lips would be put to good use soon enough. 

In a bright pop, Keith and Kosmo were gone. 

\--- 

Keith got a rude awakening, landing roughly on a hard surface. Landing on his back, just barely managing to hold his head from colliding with the rock beneath him. He groaned, sitting up. Kosmo was a few feet away, and Keith perked up seeing him. 

He was smiling, ready to greet his mate. Until Keith really focused on Kosmo. He looked mad. No... He felt mad. His ears with straight, every muscle in his body at attention. His tail was raised high. Normally Keith would be in awe of his mate. Kosmo was muscular, and powerful, and Keith would be lying if that didn’t make him weak in the knees. Because powerful Kosmo chose him. 

But all that angry power was clearly directed at Keith. 

And he didn’t understand why. 

“Kos---,” Keith started, but a loud snarl ripped through Kosmo. Sending a shiver down Keith’s spine. 

Kosmo began to step forward. 

“Kosmo what---,” but he was silenced again, but a violent snap of Kosmo’s jaws. 

Kosmo slammed their mating bond with a want for silent obedience. 

Keith was shaking now. Pushing backwards on his butt, over rough rocky ground. Kosmo closing in. Their surroundings were unfamiliar. He was scared, and Keith didn’t why. He loved Kosmo, even if it was new, and he didn’t fully understand what their relationship meant yet. He _knew_ he loved Kosmo. 

He knew this had to do with yelling at Kosmo earlier. But there was so much anger bombarding their mating bond. Tears welled up in Keith’s eyes. 

Another violent loud snap of Kosmo’s jaws. He demanded Keith shed his ‘skin.’ An image of Keith bare, and naked showed vividly in his head, and Keith realized Kosmo wanted him out of his suit. 

Keith shakily tried to stand, but was met with a snarl. Keith was to remain below his alpha. Tears were overflowing now, as Keith laid on the ground, and awkwardly shimmied out of his suit. He apparently wasn’t going fast enough, as Kosmo suddenly latched onto the loose fabric around Keith’s right foot, and pulled violently. He started shaking his head vigorously side to side, resting the suit Keith’s from body. 

“K-Kosmo! O-Okay! Okay!” Keith cried out, finally freeing himself from the rest of the suit. 

Kosmo yanked it free, and flung it off to the side into some bushes. And Keith was naked, and shivering below him. Kosmo closed the distance between them, standing just before Keith’s feet. Keith met Kosmo’s eyes with confusion, and terror. Kosmo didn’t care. 

It was time to make his mate understand. 

The skin on his muzzle curled once more, a low snarl in his chest. He ordered Keith to bare his neck. Keith hesitated just long enough, and Kosmo snapped his jaws near Keith’s raised knee. Quivers rocked Keith’s body, as he turned his head away, exposing his neck. But his mate wasn’t done. Another sharp snarl, and Keith spread his thighs wide. Exposing his cunt, even his own familiar scent lingering there didn’t quell Kosmo’s rage. 

Keith couldn’t hold his sobs in anymore. He was laid out on his back. Neck, belly, and cunt exposed to his angry mate. His chest shivered with sniffles. But more than that, Keith couldn’t stop it from happening anymore. He tried to clench his muscles, but it just didn’t work. He was wetting himself. 

Kosmo’s muzzle flattened at the smell. Stepping back to avoid getting the piss on his front paws. 

His eyes flicked back up to his mate, ready for a new punishment. 

But Kosmo realized he had made a grave mistake. 

He really took in the sight of Keith. On his back, exposing his softest parts. Trying to hold back sobs, eyes squeezed shut. Fingers gripping into the ground at his side. And from the smell of his piss, he was terrified. 

Kosmo loved Keith. He had loved Keith before his instincts to mate had kicked in. But it never occurred to him until that moment. 

His mate wasn’t a wolf. 

His mate was soft, and fleshy. Mostly hairless. He got cold easily, and snuggled into Kosmo for warmth. He didn’t have fangs and claws to defend himself. He needed to cook his meat over a heat source he and his mother controlled. Kosmo thought they had called it fire. He liked to play in water, and the feeling of being clean. And he was much smaller than his alpha. 

Instinct wasn’t in every fiber of Keith’s body. He got emotional, and overwhelmed. Kosmo suddenly recalled their first breeding, and Keith’s tears then too. Kosmo had promised he wouldn’t hurt Keith. But he had just scared him so much, he made his mate wet himself. 

Creeping slowly around the puddle of piss. Keith could hear Kosmo moving around him, above him. He does his best to stay perfectly still. Once he’s close enough to Keith’s face. Kosmo puffs lightly at Keith’s bangs. Keith blurrily opens his eyes, meeting Kosmo’s golden irises. He leans forward and gently licks Keith’s tears stained cheek, just below the outer edge of his eye. 

Kosmo gently nudges at their mating bond. Soft apologies wash over Keith like a warm blanket. And Keith can’t hold it in anymore. The tears overflow, from relief and confusion. He sits up, wrapping his arms around Kosmo’s thick neck. Burying his face into his fur, and he sobs. Kosmo sits down, and lets his mate cry, and cling to him. He thinks he smells Keith wetting himself some more, but doesn’t move away. 

Kosmo finds it understandable with what he put Keith through. 

\--- 

Gentle, warm licks caress Keith’s shoulders as he calms down. He angles his neck so Kosmo can reach their mating bite. Warmth washes over Keith as Kosmo gently laps at the pink dotted marks. Still tender, and bordering on sore. But he melts at the affection none the less. 

He finally feels calm enough to release his vice grip on Kosmo’s neck. Keith sits back, his eyes shaded by his dark hair. Kosmo whines, feeling guilty. But even with his guilt, none of this alleviated his frustrations from before. 

Keith meets his eyes. His eyes are red, his cheeks blotched. But strangely Kosmo loves even this face. Its just another side of his mate he gets to experience. 

“I... I don’t understand, Kosmo,” Keith says hoarsely. His throat raw from crying. 

Kosmo flattens his ears. He gently touches their mating bond. Trying to express his frustrations at Keith’s behavior. They were mates. Their feelings were new, but real. Why did Kosmo get the sense Keith didn’t want the most important person in his life to know about them. 

“Oh...,” Keith says softly, hanging his head. Pinching the brow of his nose. 

He remembered all the times he had pushed Kosmo away when Krolia came around over the last few weeks. How he would be interested in breeding one moment, only to frantically try to push Kosmo away the next. And then the fact he had yelled at Kosmo like he was just some pet behaving badly... It never occurred to Keith until right then how that could be affecting Kosmo. 

But there was a different ache in his chest. 

“I... I don’t know how to explain it,” Keith muttered, covering his face with his hands. 

Kosmo’s ears drooped. He gave a sad low whine. He wondered if Keith was ashamed of their bond. If he did regret it... 

Keith’s head snapped up, tears at the edges of his eyes again. He shook his head frantically. His hair looked beautiful to Kosmo even in this serious moment. 

“No,” Keith said firmly, reaching out to touch Kosmo’s chest. “No. I don’t regret anything. Don’t think that.” 

Keith pressed into their mating bond. His words were true, he meant them deeply. Kosmo gave a disgruntled whine. He knew his mate was telling the truth, but that didn’t explain his actions. The skin around Keith’s eyes wrinkled at Kosmo’s distress. 

“B-Because... Where I come from... This...,” the small space between them seemed to grow larger with the pause. “This... is wrong.” 

Images of headlines of people having sex with pets of all kinds flashed through Keith's head. The shame, and the guilt of people knowing. Friends leaving him. His mother leaving him. Keith was terrified of abandonment. Their bond was unexpected, but Keith didn’t want to lose what was developing between he and Kosmo. Anymore than he wanted to lose his family and friends. 

Kosmo gave a sharp bark. Indignation. He was no _pet_. 

“I know that,” Keith said in a low voice, looking away. “But that doesn’t mean others won’t see it that way.” 

Keith pulled his knees up to his chest, “They can’t feel you like I can. They don’t know you like I do. N-Not that I want them to!” 

A sudden wave of possessive hit Kosmo. Keith’s head snapped up meeting his eyes. He looked frantic, like Kosmo might misunderstand. But Keith’s feelings were clear, and it made Kosmo warm. He felt his cock peak out of its sheath. Only his mate wanted to feel Kosmo. All of him. His feelings, and his body. 

He was seeing many sides of his mate tonight. 

Kosmo leaned forward, and licked at the edge of Keith’s mouth. He felt the same way. Letting his own possessive wash over Keith. He nuzzled into Keith’s cheek, and Keith nuzzled back. He chased Kosmo’s tongue, kissing at the lips of Kosmo’s muzzle. Keith buried his hands into the fur at Kosmo’s neck. Running his nails over Kosmo’s skin, he peppered kisses along Kosmo’s muzzle. Kosmo could smell that his mate was wet, and his cock slipped out further. Kosmo was panting, and he could tell a blush had risen in Keith's pale skin. 

But breeding would have to wait until they were done talking. Kosmo met Keith’s eyes, and urged him to continue. 

Keith bit his lip, and whispered, “I can’t lose her, Kosmo.” 

“I just got her back. I’ll be a good mate, we can breed wherever you want. Just... Not near her,” Keith looked away. Feeling guilty at the request. 

“I’ll tell her... At some point. But... I’m so afraid she won’t... Understand,” Keith said softly, lightly moving his thumb over Kosmo’s cheek. 

Kosmo could feel the struggle within Keith. He was so afraid his mother would find out and hate him. But that didn’t change his feelings towards Kosmo. They were both learning from this new relationship. 

They were different, but both had a desire to make it work. 

Kosmo leaned forward, dipping his muzzle to press his forehead into Keith’s. Keith closed his eyes and pressed back. Their mating bond bloomed, tangling each other in love and affection. But most of all, understanding. They enveloped each other in it for moments, before Keith’s hands began to roam. 

Kosmo licked at his neck, and Keith sighed with pleasure. He reached between Kosmo’s legs, stroking his cock. Keith maneuvered his body, getting onto his knees. He buried his face into Kosmo’s shoulder, and raised his ass. Spreading his thighs to pump his own cock. They were both a panting, leaking mess in no time. Feeling each other's arousal. Kosmo whining, making one last demand of his mate. 

He needed to breed him right now, and he wanted Keith on all fours. 

Keith was lightheaded, but he knew he was dirty. Covered in dirt, and dried piss. But Kosmo stood on all fours, his tongue panting with excitement. He liked the way it made Keith smell. 

Keith flushed, and obliged. Kosmo rushed around him, mounting him quickly. Keith barely got his barings, before Kosmo was on him. His forearms gripping Keith’s hips. His hips humping with purpose, the pointed tip of cock desperate to find a hole. Keith angled his hips and pushed back, a loud moan leaving him as Kosmo started pounding his cunt. 

The paws of his hind feet spread out awkwardly, Kosmo was desperate. Thrusting, and holding on to Keith so tightly. Keith could barely catch his breath, each thrust hit so deep. The tip struck his cervix, and Keith was sure he pissed himself again. But Kosmo could smell that it was cum, and he was panting and whining. 

The sound of the knot popping in and out was obscenely loud, Kosmo nearly doubled over on Keith. 

“O-Oh _fuck_ ,” Keith stuttered. 

He manages to lean forward enough to push back, and saw white when the knot finally pushed inside. Stretching his cunt to its limit. Keith’s mouth hung open in a loud scream, as warmth boiled over in his belly again. Kosmo’s hips kept moving unaware of the pleasure radiating through Keith. Desperate for his own release. The knot swelled into place, and Kosmo gave a low whine, his frantic humping finally slowing as he came deep inside Keith. 

Settling his paw on both sides of Keith’s shoulders. Keith was on the ground, a cheek pressed into the cool rock. Kosmo’s nose tickled his ear, and he couldn’t help a shuddered laugh at the feeling. He peered up at Kosmo through his sweaty curled hair. 

Kosmo licked at his lips, and Keith licked back. Their saliva mixing, just like each other’s cum in Keith’s cunt. 

They were locked together for a long time. Longer than usual. But Keith liked it. It gave them time to just be, together. As mates, as they were supposed to be. No worries about anyone seeing, or what they might think. Keith still felt like this was where he was supposed to be somehow. Even if he didn’t know it all those weeks ago. He was meant to be Kosmo’s mate. 

They came free, and Keith missed the full feeling around. But Kosmo didn’t give him much time to think on it. He cleaned up his cunt, making up for making Keith so scared before. 

They nuzzled, and cuddled, not ready to go back just yet. But finally, Keith could see the change in the sky, and was forced to retrieve his suit from the bushes. 

They cleaned up quickly at the lake. Keith making sure to give Kosmo a long, affectionate kiss, before they returned home. Feeling stronger, and closer as mates. 

They slept late the next day. Krolia didn’t have the heart to wake them. Seeing them wrapped around one another, sleeping soundly.


	3. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kosmo wants to try something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this almost ended differently. But figured I would save that for another chapter.  
> Thank you again for reading. I love seeing all the kudos, cause you all don’t know how badly I’ve wanted to write this. It makes me happy others are enjoying it too.  
> This will probably be the last update for a hot minute, while I get a back log of chapters going as I work on the next big plot chapter.

Keith was lounging on the beach of the lake. He was half in the sun, his bare ass exposed to the light. His legs crossed at the ankles, his feet drifting back and forth. Enjoying the warmth on his bare cheeks and bare feet.

Drying from an earlier bath, he was laid out on a makeshift blanket of sorts. Made from the hide of some animal Krolia had hunted. It resembled and moved like a fabric material. Keith has been using the hide as a blanket during his down time.

It made breeding easier on his hands and knees.

His top half was shaded by trees. Keith was idly sketching in the sand at the edge of his blanket. Moving the stick in wide movements, imagining trees, mountains, people. He began to sketch a wolf.

A small smile coming to his face, drawing the creature running. By its side a human. Hair pushed back by the wind. Keeping pace with its… mate. Next to them, Keith sketched smaller forms.

He leaned his cheek harder into the palm of his hand. Musing over the scene he was pecking at with his stick. Children… Pups…?

Keith would be lying if the thought hadn’t crossed his mind since his mating bond was first formed with Kosmo. Their bond got stronger every day. But even being an omega. They were a different species… It was probably impossible…

As if on cue to sweep away the thought, two large paws stepped onto, and through his sand picture. Destroying the little picture of his imaginary life. Keith’s brows shot up, and he raised his head to see Kosmo standing in front of him.

“Kos—,” Keith started, but was interrupted by Kosmo quickly leaning his head forward, awkwardly missing the mark entirely, and practically shoving his nose into Keith’s mouth.

Kosmo realized the mistake too late, his eyes going wide, and pulling his nose from Keith’s mouth. He snorted, shaking his head. Keith was sitting up, wiping his mouth. He worked up a good spit, and spat to the side of the blanket. Hoping to alleviate the taste of wolf snot in his mouth.

“Kosmo, what the hell!?” Keith exclaimed.

This had been a thing with Kosmo for the last few days. He kept nosing at Keith’s face. Sticking his cold nose on Keith’s lips and cheeks. Wagging his tail when he touched Keith’s lips. Keith hadn’t deterred him, as long as Kosmo kept his promise of not alerting his mother to their bond. But he didn’t understand what Kosmo wanted either.

Kosmo lowered his head as Keith continued to wipe his lips. A low whine, rising to a small bark left him. And Keith blinked at him. His expression softened, and he leaned forward to rub behind Kosmo’s ears.

“Come on. We went over this. You have to be more specific,” Keith said gently.

He nudged at their mating bond. Urging Kosmo to tell him as best he could what he wanted. It was something they were both working on.

Kosmo’s gaze stayed locked with Keith’s eyes. Images of Krolia kissing Keith’s father flickered in Keith’s mind. Their arms were wrapped passionately around one another. Lips locked. His father was just pulling off his mother’s shirt, as the image changed.

Keith was quietly grateful. Seeing the night you were conceived by your parents, through your mate’s eyes, was… odd. Keith admitted he had learned a lot from seeing his mother’s memories as they lived on the space whale. Apparently so was Kosmo.

The next image was the day Krolia left his father and Keith on earth. Their kiss was long, and deep. Krolia wiping tears away as she walked out the door.

Keith raised an eyebrow. He was confused, and he caressed Kosmo’s ears some more, shaking his head. Kosmo grumbled, a huff making the flaps of his muzzle lips push out, and wiggle back into place. Keith loves this little habit of his mate’s, he found it ridiculously cute. But suppressed his chuckle.

This was serious, Kosmo was trying to tell him something.

Another image began to float into Keith’s head. This time it was in the Garrison. Peeking through a cracked door, was a much younger Shiro. Kissing Adam. Long, and deep, Shiro’s hand cupping the back of Adam’s head. Adam wrapping his arms around Shiro. Their heads shifting, as tongues tangled between them.

Keith blinked, and the image evaporated.

“Kissing?” Keith asked out loud, blinking in surprise at Kosmo.

Kosmo’s tail raised, and began to wag. His ears perked up under Keith’s hands. A sharp bark of acknowledgement. Keith blinked again, before he couldn’t stop himself from bursting out into laughter.

Kosmo froze as his mate wrapped his arms around his stomach, practically doubling over with laughter. Keith couldn’t help it. They couldn’t kiss like that, could they? But it was funnier because Kosmo had been trying this for the last few days. It all made sense now.

Kosmo’s head dropped, his ears flattening. He huffed and grumbled. He took a few steps away as Keith tried to compose himself. Flopping into the shaded grass, with a disgruntled huff of air. He made sure his back was facing Keith.

“Kosmo, come on. I’m sorry,” Keith said, trying to catch his breath.

Kosmo just grumbled some more, laying his head down. Keith crawled over to him, massaging his shoulders.

“Come on, why do you want to kiss me like that?” Keith said, trying to butter his peeved mate up with pets. “We kiss all the time.”

Kosmo grumbled. But just the images flashed in Keith’s head again. Same memories Kosmo had witnessed. Keith continued his massage, mulling over the memories. They were all passionate, deep kisses. Not just a lead to sex either. These were partners that cared about one another.

Keith’s hands stopped, “Do you want to kiss me like that because… that’s how humans kiss? Because I’m human?”

Kosmo just sighed. Keith rolled his eyes. His mate was sulking. With good reason, Keith did feel bad for laughing. But sulking wasn’t going to solve anything.

“I am sorry for laughing,” Keith said firmly, then gently took hold of Kosmo’s shoulders, and in one motion, pulled him over and rolled him onto his back. “But if this is important to you.”

He leaned over Kosmo’s face, putting his hands into the grass on both sides of Kosmo’s head. Kosmo blinked in surprise, as Keith smiled down at him. His face silhouetted some by sun light. His dark, still damp curls framing his face. Kosmo actually forgot to breath for a second. His mate really was stunning.

“Then why don’t we give it a try?” Keith says softly.

He leans down, gently pressing his lips to Kosmo’s lips, at the tip of his muzzle. He began to move his lips, pressing his tongue into Kosmo’s mouth. Running it lightly over the roof of Kosmo’s mouth. Over his fangs. Trying to invite Kosmo’s tongue to join it. Kosmo’s tail starts wagging, his tongue coming up too quickly. Too much like a lick.

Keith laughed, pulling away as Kosmo chased his lips, “No, no. Slower. Don’t use all of your tongue. Like this.”

Keith nudges Kosmo back down, gently pressing his lips to Kosmo’s lips again. Moving them slowly, pressing his tongue in further. Nudging at their bond for Kosmo to mimic his movements.

Kosmo was slower this time, just pressing the tip of his tongue into Keith’s mouth. Feeling his flat fangs, just the bare hint of fangs that resembled his mother’s. Trying to match Keith’s movements, and Keith hummed in approval.

Little whines escaped Kosmo, he was shifting, paws moving. His tail wagging ever so slightly. Keith couldn’t stop from chuckling, running his hands over Kosmo’s chest. Tickling their mating bond, urging Kosmo to calm down, focus on their kiss. Pressing their lips together more, deepening the moment.

They found their rhythm slowly. Lips moving, as well as Kosmo’s could, tongues dancing together. Keith took hold of Kosmo’s cheeks, burying his fingers into the fur there. His hands slid back behind Kosmo’s head, almost involuntarily.

The minutes passed, and when they finally came up for air, they were both lightly panting. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment or two. Before a smile spread across Keith’s face.

“Not bad,” he breathed.

Kosmo’s chest rose and fell quickly. Keith glanced down his belly where his bright pink cock was peaking from it’s sheath. Resting on Kosmo’s belly, ready and waiting. Keith was rather proud he had aroused his mate with just a kiss.

“So, how was I?” Keith gave a cheeky grin, mushing Kosmo’s cheeks with his hands.

Kosmo snorted happily, his tongue hanging out to the side, tail wagged furiously in the grass. A nudge at Keith’s mind said Kosmo wanted to keep going.

“I’m sure you do,” Keith grinned and gave Kosmo another light kiss, before getting to his feet.

“But we’ll have to pick this up tomorrow. It’s getting late,” Keith said. “We should head back and help with dinner.”

Kosmo rolled back onto his belly, watching Keith walk away. He was disappointed he was left unsatisfied, but watching his mate’s naked body helped. The way his muscles moved, the away to his hips. The weird round, bubbly things above his legs were particularly pleasing.

Keith stopped, and turned his head. Kosmo’s ears perked up, thinking his mate had changed his mind. But Keith flashed a cocky smile, and gave a little wiggle of his hips, shaking his naked ass in Kosmo’s direction. Feeling a rare moment of teasing flirtation.

“It’s called a butt,” Keith teased, before the embarrassment of the moment caught up with him, and he quickly moved towards his suit.

Kosmo ruffed, a little too pleased at the tease, his tail wagging. Kosmo would make sure his mate got bred extra hard tomorrow.

Keith began pulling on his suit. He paused for a moment, touching his lips lightly with his fingertips. He hoped the blush at the tips of his ears wasn’t too obvious. After all, that was his first kiss too.

He pushed the suction mechanism on his suit, and scooped up the blanket. Kosmo took a moment to admire his mate’s butt in the suit, before rising to his feet, stretching. His erection still hanging between his legs. Keith felt a twinge in his belly catching the scent of his mate’s arousal.

Keith’s fingers lingered just behind Kosmo’s right ear as they slowly walked home. Both already feeling eager for the next day.


	4. Urgency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes urgency comes in many forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to give this a quick edit, and post it to celebrate. I finished my final outline for this fic!
> 
> My previous outline was a little garbled, so now I can focus on just writing. I’m not going to say how many chapters I have outlined, cause it may change. But don’t worry, this isn’t going anywhere for awhile.
> 
> Next I’ll be doing a better edit to the first 4 chapters, and reworking the tags. I’ll also be adding tags to the beginning chapter notes, so people can skip a chapter if they want.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos. I’m so happy I’m finally making head way on this ridiculous project, and that people seem to be enjoying it!

Kosmo’s new mate managed to find ways to surprise him.

He was roused awake by movement. A nuzzling, and the sound of inhaling at his neck. Pressure and shuffling at his crotch that made his tail wag. Kosmo’s heart was racing, he was panting, almost whining.

Keith was moving against him. His face was buried deep in the thick fur at Kosmo’s neck, his body pressed as close as he could get to his mate. He was inhaling, and sniffing. Taking deep breaths of his alpha’s scent. Pawing between Kosmo’s legs, his hand cupping and stroking at the sheath housing Kosmo’s cock.

Occasionally drifting further down to fondle Kosmo’s balls. Keith’s hips moved as he ground his palm into his own hard on.

Now that he was awake, Kosmo’s cock emerged with a vengeance. Hard and leaking, Keith took hold of it. Finally finding what he had been searching for. Kosmo shifted onto his back as his mate began to pump his cock.

This type of early morning foreplay had become a routine for them. Working their up hard ons. Cuddling and sneaking kisses, enjoying each other’s presence as mates while they could. Before sneaking out for a breeding. What wasn’t routine was his mate whining low in his chest. Kosmo’s ears perked at the noise, instinct flaring in him. Keith was whining and panting. Want and need dripping into their mating bond.

Kosmo’s head snapped right at the movement of his mate’s mother. Krolia’s back was to them. She shifted in her sleep, before settling once more. Her side continued it’s rise and fall of low breathing. Another louder whine from Keith, and Kosmo rolled to his left.

He scrambled to his feet. His crotch uncomfortably tight as his erect cock bobbed between his legs. Keith chased his warmth, and Kosmo caught a glimpse of his face. His eyes seemed far off, glazed. It made his tail raise, heat racing to his cock. Keith sat up, pressing his lips to Kosmo’s muzzle. His free hand still grinding between his legs.

Every fiber in Kosmo’s body wanted to breed him right there. Keith was on the cusp of something Kosmo couldn’t put a finger on. But instinct was the only answer he needed. Keith’s hips were moving, he was humping into his own hand. His mouth hanging open against Kosmo’s muzzle, his breath escaping in low pants. But Kosmo’s need to respect the promise he made to mate, outweighed the instinct.

He pulled his muzzle away from Keith’s face. Nudging his side, pushing him towards the outside of their home. Keith was desperate, not catching onto Kosmo’s nudging. Kosmo nipped at his hip, and Keith jumped, finally moving towards the exit. Kosmo kept nudging, and pushing once they were outside. Giving his mate little nips when he wasn’t cooperating. Keith just wanted to be bred already, but Kosmo knew they needed to get further away.

He had a feeling his mate was going to be very vocal this time.

They were halfway between the lake and shelter. Keith was whimpering, his thighs quivering. He was pawing his suit off his body, panting and whining. Kosmo knew he couldn’t wait anymore, and finally got on his hind legs behind Keith. His forearms locking on Keith’s hips, his chin pressed hard into the back of Keith’s head, as his hips began thrusting erratically. Kosmo couldn’t wait anymore either.

They almost toppled over as Keith dropped to all fours. All too ready to finally be bred. He had to fight Kosmo’s thrusts to get his suit far enough down his hips. But Kosmo finally found his mark. His mate’s cunt was so wet, his cock slipped easily into the folds. Keith’s whine hitched as Kosmo’s thrusts hit hard and deep. Keith had been on the edge of an orgasm since before they left the shelter, and he started crying as he came hard.

Kosmo’s forearms locked into place. He bred his mate fast, and hard. His breaths coming in hot pants on Keith’s back. Keith’s panting whines rose in pitch with each thrust. He rocked back with Kosmo’s pace, whimpering every time Kosmo hit particularly deep. The sounds of his mate’s pleasure exciting Kosmo.

The early morning light was just rising. A slight fog shrouded the tree. Keith’s fingers dug into soft earth, and dew wet grass. The early morning sounds of the creatures that naturally lived on the space whale were drowned out by the sound of the mates. Deeply lost in their breeding.

“ _O-Oh_ ,” was all Keith’s managed as he came again, feeling the knot begin to swell.

Kosmo’s thrusts got shorter and shorter, until finally the knot stuck. Swelling into place, and filling Keith with his mate’s seed. Keith couldn’t even make a sound as he came again, finally locked in place. Being bred like the bitch he was. Quivers ran through his body, as he buried his face in the grass.

Kosmo stood proud above him. Tongue hanging out, breathing hard. The occasional droplet of drool falling on Keith's shoulder blades and neck. They had never bred like that before.

Keith had a different kind of scent, it clouded Kosmo’s head. He almost took his mate right there where his mate’s mother could find them. But the scent seemed to subsiding now that his bitch was filled with his alpha’s cock.

They stayed locked together for a few minutes. Kosmo dipping his head to lick their breeding scar every couple of seconds. Keith reaching back to run finger over his muzzle. Coming down from the high, and feeling the other’s presence.

But as one urgency began to fade, another began to make itself known in Kosmo’s belly.

He whined, his hind quarters began shifting. How hind legs coming up and down. Keith looked back at him, from where his face was still buried in the grass. Kosmo’s tongue was still hanging out, he swallowed and whimpered. Fidgeting above Keith. The knot wasn’t going down fast enough, and he was afraid he couldn’t---

The warmth that began to spread inside Keith was different. His eyes got wide, and the blush rose in his ears. Kosmo’s fidgeting, and shifting settled as he resigned himself to pissing inside his mate.

Normally they just fooled around in the morning. And Kosmo would wander off to relieve himself. But it seemed breeding just couldn’t wait this time.

Kosmo gently touched their mating bond with an apology. Keith nudged back, mostly with embarrassment. He was embarrassed at his own behavior that had led to this. It wasn’t Kosmo’s fault. The embarrassment had the sobering effect of finally releasing Kosmo’s knot. Cum and piss, but mostly piss, slipped out of Keith. Dirtying his suit still tangled around his thighs.

Kosmo stepped back, watching the steady stream slow to a steady drip from his mate’s cunt. He crept forward, sniffing his mate’s cunt. As Keith’s toes curled with embarrassment. Kosmo’s tail began to wag, pleased at the scent. Pleased at the scent of arousal still lingering on his mate’s cunt. Pleased at his own scent there.

Keith was his partner. But Kosmo liked him smelling liked his territory.

Keith wasn’t sure if it was the smell, or feeling what Kosmo felt, or even the feeling of the wolf piss leaving his cunt. Or maybe it was also just early for him too. But he couldn’t stop his own bladder from emptying itself. Piss leaked from his deflated cock, and from his cunt. Streaming down the shaft and his thighs. Dirtying his suit even more.

The blush crept to Keith’s shoulders as the stream slowed, and finally stopped. Keith was mortified. Mortified that he had been so needy so early in the morning. Mortified his mate had just peed _inside_ of him. And mortified he had peed in front of his mate. Not the first time... But what the heck was happening...?

But Kosmo didn’t mind. He stepped around Keith. Nosing at his face. His tail was wagging, and he was excited. Keith blinked up at him. Kosmo liked the smell of their scents together. Keith sat up, and Kosmo licked the edge of his mouth. Keith chuckled, and returned the kisses.

Maybe he didn’t have anything to be so mortified about.

\---

They nuzzled and kissed one another a little more. Keith worked his soiled suit off his thighs and they made their way to the lake. Keith cleaned the suit, laying it out on a rock to dry, and made himself decent.

The sun rose high, and Kosmo and Keith curled up with one another and took a nap in the cool of the shade. Their early morning breeding had taken a lot out of them.

Keith took one more dip in the lake. He felt foggy, and heavy. He dunked his head into the water, trying to snap himself out of it. Everywhere felt sensitive. But maybe that was because his mate had fucked him _so good_. Keith felt his cunt flutter just thinking about it.

As he stepped back onto the shore. He noticed Kosmo by a tree. His leg was hiked, marking the tree. He finished, taking a step forward, he used his back legs to kick some sand at the tree. Then trotted towards Keith.

Keith wasn’t sure why it struck him, but he moved forward and past Kosmo. Kosmo stopped, his paws shuffled in the sand as he turned around, watching his mate. Confused why Keith passed him. Keith moved to the tree his mate had just marked. He stepped back enough so he would hit the visible wet mark his mate had just left, and squatted.

Kosmo watched as Keith pissed on the tree.

He relieved himself, stood up, made the same kicking motion Kosmo had with the sand, and moved on towards the rock where his suit was laid out. Kosmo trotted back to the tree. His nose moving quickly as he sniffed. His stood up, his tail high, ears high. Tongue out with happiness. He turned, gave another kick of sand, and trotted over to his mate who was getting dressed.

A small smile spread on Keith’s lips as he felt Kosmo’s pride through their bond.

 _Their_ territory.

They made their way back to the shelter. Krolia already had a fire going for lunch. She smiled when she saw them. Keith’s hair dripping with water.

“You two got an early start,” she commented, tossing another chopped log onto the fire.

Keith took a seat close to the fire, and hoped his blush wasn’t evident. “Uh, yeah.”


	5. Beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kosmo decides to tease his mate, but Keith isn't so happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and churn out a few chapters before the beginning of June. Might have to go back to work... Chapter will slow to a crawl once I head back. But thank you for all the views, and kudos. Next chapter, we get some plot.

“I’ll be back soon,” Krolia said softly, enveloping Keith in a hug. 

“We’ll be waiting. Safe travels,” Keith replied, melting into the hug for a few moments. 

Every few weeks, Krolia traversed the space whale for some time alone. Much like Krolia not asking what Keith did during his down time, or why he was with Kosmo much of that time. Keith didn’t pry into what she did with the time she spent by herself. Everyone needed space once in awhile. 

They pulled away after a minute, Krolia smiling. Keith smiled back. Krolia gave a quick pat on Kosmo’s head, asking him to look after Keith. With that Krolia grabbed her small sack of supplies and the Mamora Blade they shared, and headed into the trees. Keith watched her go, Kosmo seated at his side. Ever the diligent mate. 

There was always a dull ache in Keith’s chest watching her form disappear into the trees when she left on these trips. Even though she had promised to never leave him again, and he knew she would come back. It was still... sad. He just missed her. Now that she was back in his life to be missed. Instead of the faceless form that was only ever talked about. 

Keith took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He let the breath out slowly. Kosmo looked up, watching his mate closely. Keith exhaled and opened his eyes, looking determined to forget his blues. 

“Okay, lets get dinner started,” Keith nodded at Kosmo, who simply wagged his tail. 

Preparing dinner without the Marmora Blade was different. Not harder per say, Keith still had the make shift wooden and rock knives they had fashioned. But it was better with a precise blade. It was also made tougher with Kosmo flirting. 

Keith couldn’t stop himself from laughing as Kosmo snuck quick kisses at their mating scar. Or tickling little sniffs at Keith’s bare torso. His suit rolled down to his hips. Sneaking bits of raw alien meat, strange potatoes, and odd carrots as Keith would burst out laughing, trying not to knick himself with his tools. Keith would half heartedly scold him as Kosmo dashed away with his prize. Only to trot back over after devouring the piece whole, and press his lips to his mate’s lips. Asking for forgiveness. And against his better judgement, Keith would open his mouth, accepting Kosmo’s tongue. 

They would kiss, and Keith would get distracted. Their lips parting, both feeling heated after the third time. Despite not breeding all day, what with Krolia preparing for her trip, they were in no rush. They had almost three days to be open about their mateship. Kosmo gave a last lick to their mating scar, urging his mate to continue preparing their meal. Kosmo walked away, but all Keith could focus on was Kosmo’s cock loose between his legs. 

Keith shook his head, ignoring the heat and flutter between his legs. _They had plenty of time for that tomorrow_ , and he continued cutting. 

Even though Kosmo had no problem with raw meat, his mate was good at making food. He lapped at the bowl of stew, he thought his mate called it stew, making an absolutely mess. Keith chuckled, and out of solidarity, drank from the rim of his own make shift bowl. He tipped too much, and hot liquid dribbled down his chest. Keith cursed, and having finished his bowl, Kosmo came to his mate’s rescue. 

His long tongue ran up Keith’s chest, and over his nipple. Keith couldn’t suppress the noise he made, but it dissolved into giggles as Kosmo kept licking at his neck. Moving up towards his face. He lapped at Keith’s chin, and lips, and Keith returned the favor by licking stew droplets from the short fur on his mate’s muzzle. They cleaned each other, once again feeling heated. They met each other’s eyes, each licking their own lips, but Kosmo nudged at their mating bond for more food. 

Keith rolled his eyes, what a way to ruin the mood. 

They each finished off another bowl. Keith set about cleaning up for the night. Dousing the fire, and putting away any food so predators and scavengers wouldn’t find their way to their shelter. He kept pausing in his efforts, catching sight of Kosmo as he did his perimeter check around their little clearing. His cock hung loose the whole time. Bright red against Kosmo’s dark fur. 

Keith could feel that familiar itch creeping under his skin. He fought the urge to get on all fours and beg until he got what he wanted. 

A fog covered Keith’s mind as they laid down to sleep. He stripped his suit, getting down on the floor, and crawling close to his mate. Kosmo was on his back, hind legs spread. Cock still loose, brightly on display. Keith leaned over Kosmo’s stomach. He ran a hand slowly over his mate’s chest. His fingers glided lightly through the fur, over ribs, caressing nipples. The motion slowed over Kosmo’s belly, Keith was holding his breath. 

Kosmo seemed content to let the foreplay continue until Keith’s fingers brushed the tip of his cock. A disgruntled groan rumbled deep in his chest, making Keith’s hand jump up. Kosmo rolled over, his big head coming up to meet Keith’s eyes, a need for sleep touching his mind. Keith huffed through his nose, the fingers in his outstretched hand curling into his palm. Trying not to display his disappointment. 

Even space wolves weren’t in the mood sometimes, Keith guessed. 

“Okay,” Keith muttered, he kissed Kosmo’s muzzle. Kosmo huffed in return, and laid back down. 

He snuggled against Kosmo. He didn’t want to breed, but didn’t seem to mind cuddling. Keith felt really unsatisfied, and didn’t fall asleep right away. 

He has vivid dreams of being on his back. Strong forearms around his hips, claws gripping his ass cheeks. His cunt wide open, his mate taking him. His cock hard, between his belly, and his mate’s belly. The only friction against it, his mate’s fur. The knot full, popping in and out of his cunt. Mercilessly, his mate kept pounding into him, until the knot would take hold. His mate’s cock was so deep, and Keith wanted it so badly. Begged for it. 

Keith was nestled against Kosmo, whining in his sleep. His hand between his thighs. Kosmo watched quietly, just listening to his mate cum on his own fingers. Precum leaked from his cock as Keith moaned into the fur around Kosmo’s ribs. 

\--- 

Birds chirped in weird whistles outside of the shelter. 

Kosmo untangled himself from his mate. Trotting out of their shelter, nature calling. Keith grumbled, curling in on himself. Irritated at the loss of warmth, and being jostled awake. He was still half asleep, but he could feel the hard on between his legs. His cunt was wet. The scent of stale sex hung in the air, and Keith vaguely recalled masturbating in his sleep. 

But he was unsatisfied. It had been a full day since he had been bred. He rolled onto his back, and spread his thighs. He wondered absently when he began to crave his mate this badly. He took hold of his erect cock with one hand, and began to trace the wet lips of his cunt with the other. A little whine escaped him as he thought about Kosmo’s cock. 

Despite his eyes being closed, Keith heard the familiar sound of his mate’s paws on the dirt floor of their home. He was already taking his hands away, anticipating the cold nose that pressed into the warm folds of his cunt. The temperature difference made him shiver. Keith bit his bottom lip, spreading his thighs wider. 

He sighed as Kosmo’s tongue began to lick at his folds. He settled into a comfortable position, and let his mate get to work on making up for the day before. 

Keith liked a good fuck, but nothing could really beat starting the day on his mate’s tongue. He bit his bottom lip harder as the long muscle pressed inside him. He let out a shaky sigh, trying to spread his thighs further. Kosmo’s pace picked up, and Keith whimpered. Finally opening his eyes to look his chest, at his mate. He pressed at their mating bond, fireworks of how much he liked this, urging his mate to go faster. 

Kosmo met his eyes, and god Keith was so close. His eyes rolled back, his head dropping, as the little moans rose in loudness. 

But just as Keith was reaching his boiling point. Suddenly he was empty. He wished Kosmo would have just finished him with his tongue. But he didn’t panic, Kosmo liked to work his mate up, just to breed him to an orgasm. Keith didn’t mind, as long he got to cum. He kept his eyes closed, waiting for Kosmo to step over his thighs, so Keith could raise his hips, and meet his cock. Getting mounted on his back was little a little awkward, but Keith didn’t care, he just wanted--- 

But the air above Keith was empty. He opened his eyes, and raised his head, just in time to see Kosmo’s tail disappear out of the shelter entrance. 

Keith was actually dumbfounded. He dropped his head to the ground. His thighs closing slowly, almost against their will. He starred at the ceiling, as his breathing slowed, and all the heat faded. Keith was even more frustrated and unsatisfied now. 

_What was his mate’s problem!?_

\--- 

Keith kept his suit off the rest of the day. Anticipation, and hope that his mate would finally want to breed at some point. 

Keith didn’t really understand why he seemed to go just far enough to get Keith worked up, only to stop. His mate has been clearly hard, his erect cock hanging between his legs all day. 

Keith made breakfast, and Kosmo snuck kisses and bits of food just as he had the night before. Keith was affectionate, leaning into the kisses. Excitement bubbling in his stomach as Kosmo sniffs at his cunt. Trying to covertly spread his thighs, only for Kosmo just to sniff a few times, and wander away. 

As Keith did stretches and strength training later in the morning. He caught Kosmo licking his own cock. Slow, steady movements. Keith didn’t realize he was blatantly starring until Kosmo cocked his head at Keith, seeming confused. Keith wasn’t sure why he looked away embarrassed. But it just added to his frustration, and he felt an all too familiar flutter in his cunt. 

Towards the afternoon, Keith was by the stream. It was easier just to get on all fours, and drink with his mouth. Kosmo was suddenly there, mounting him, and Keith didn’t care there were rocks under his knees, and he had to brace his hands in the water. He leaned into it. Kosmo got a few lazy humps in, his cock just brushing Keith’s wet and desperate cunt, before he pushed off. 

Keith was beyond frustrated. He just glared at Kosmo’s back side as he disappeared into the bushes, his balls shifting with each step. Trying not to cry. 

This trend continued the rest of the day. 

Kosmo didn’t even playfully try to steal food as Keith prepared dinner. He just slept by the fire until Keith said it was ready. Quickly ate his meal, and disappeared into their shelter. Keith was quiet, and barely ate. He really thought he had done something wrong by now. 

He cleaned up camp in a daze. As he slipped into their home, he found Kosmo once again licking his own cock. Erect, and leaking, and Keith lost it. 

He got down on all fours, crawling to his mate. Kosmo stopped, watching Keith. Keith came in close, a low whine deep in chest. Trying to show submission, and want. Kosmo shifted into a seated position as Keith came closer. Listening to his mate whine low, desperate for his mate’s attention. Touching their mating bond with want, and need. 

Kosmo stood up coming close, touching his nose to Keith’s, his tail wagging in small quick swings. Keith could feel that he was excited, and that... he wanted Keith to continue? That’s when it hit Keith. 

“You... wanted me to beg? Is that why you’ve been leading me on or ignoring me all day?” Keith’s words got sharper. 

Kosmo sheepishly admitted he had been found out. 

But Keith didn’t think this was cute. His anger flared in their mating bond, and Kosmo didn’t expect Keith to suddenly shove at Kosmo’s chest. Pushing him away. 

“You led me on all day, just because you wanted me to whine like a bitch!?” Keith snarled. 

Kosmo’s tail slips between his legs. He jumps when Keith suddenly leans forward, taking hold of Kosmo’s furred cheeks. He meets Kosmo’s eyes, trying to look sexy, and submissive. 

“You want me to whimper, and whine. Spread my cunt, and beg for my big, strong alpha mate’s cock. Beg for you to breed me, and knot me,” Keith muttered, in a low, sultry voice. 

Kosmo was into it, his tail wagging between his legs. But Keith’s face dropped, his eyebrows knitting together. “Jerk. I would have done it if you asked!” 

He pushed Kosmo away again, moving to the far end of their shelter. As far as he could get in the small space. All traces of his want and desperation to be bred, gone. Just leaving him angry and unsatisfied. Kosmo gave him a few minutes, letting his anger simmer down. He crept closer, staying low, keeping his tail between his legs. He touched their mating bond, confused why his mate was so mad. 

“I’m mad---,” Keith started, whipping around, his voice high. 

But he stopped when he saw Kosmo flinch back. He sighed, and took a deep breath before continuing. 

“I’m mad,” Keith started again, putting his feelings into words, pressing them with emphasis into their bond. “Because I look forward to spending time with you during these times. We can breed and be mates, and we don’t have to worry. But instead you chose the last day to play a game I wasn’t in on.” 

He emphasized the last sentence like a hammer. 

His face softened, and he crept forward towards his mate. Kosmo’s tail started wagging as Keith took hold of his face once more. Gently running his fingers through Kosmo’s fur. 

“I don’t mind... playing,” Keith said, his ears turning red. “But I need to know first. I can’t play along and make the most of our time if I don’t know, right?” 

Kosmo realized his mistake. They really had lost a whole day because he wanted to tease his mate into getting what he wanted. He licked at the edge of Keith's mouth, apologetic. Keith chuckled, wrapping his arms around his mate. Accepting his apologies. They leaned into each other, and cuddled. Kosmo touched their bond, wondering how he could make it up to Keith. 

Keith mused for a second, before a sly smile spread across his face. “Oh, you have a lot of making up to do.” 

He leaned back, laying on his back on the floor. Kosmo was wagging his tail, eager for the first time all day. Keith spread his thighs, and got comfortable. 

“You can start here,” Keith purred. 

Keith bit his bottom lip as Kosmo picked up where he left off that morning.


	6. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia finds out.

Hot breath stung Keith’s ear. The rough pads of his mate’s paws scratched his thighs like sand paper. Kosmo’s claws just on the verge of breaking skin. But Keith pushed his hips back, keeping in time with his mate’s thrusts. His pants and moans echoing off the small space of their shelter. Keith yelped as his mate’s knot popped in an out of his cunt. Kosmo whined with excitement, and thrust harder. Keith was sure he felt his mate’s claws dig too deep, but the pain just made him cum so hard he saw white. 

This was round three of Kosmo making it up to his mate. After nearly two days of not being bred, Keith didn’t care that his cunt was sore, and that his hips ached. He just wanted Kosmo so deep it made him cry. He needed it. 

Keith’s mouth hung open as cum slicked his mate’s cock. Kosmo’s hind legs danced, he was so close to cuming. His mate’s orgasm tightening around his cock in the best way. Kosmo licked at Keith’s mouth, and Keith licked back. He yelped again as the knot pushed inside, almost too big now, finally locking them in place. Keith whimpered and whined, struggling to accommodate the too large bulb, his nails digging into the floor. Kosmo liked it when he cried when he was knotted, struggling just enough Kosmo had to hold him in place as the knot fully swelled. But Keith didn’t mind, he liked having to be held in place as much as Kosmo liked doing it. 

Keith was openly panting, accepting his mate’s kisses. Leaning into Kosmo lapping at their mating scar. It was still pink, healing as their bond grew more and more over the last few weeks. Settling in as he felt Kosmo’s warmth spread inside him. He once again had the vague thought he wished it would take. Wished their bond and all of their closeness would manifest into something physical. But Keith was too dazed by the multiple orgasms to really hold onto the thought. 

“Keith?” came his mother’s voice inside the shelter. 

Her voice hit him like a ton of bricks. He wasn’t even aware of moving to look over his shoulder, to see Krolia crouched down at the entrance of their shelter. Her eyes were wide. Keith couldn’t read her expression at all. All the color and warmth drained from Keith as his worst nightmare was finally happening. The world had slowed down, and all too quickly, sped back up at lightning speed. 

Krolia leapt out of the shelter. Kosmo unmounted Keith, and in a misguided attempt to get away, pulled too hard at their locked genitals. Keith cried out in pain, and Kosmo froze only after dragging Keith a little too far. Kosmo paced, and whined, unsure what to do, but Keith just begged him to stop moving. Kosmo touched their bond, but Keith shut it like a steel door. He was shaking, and crying. His hands were cupped over his mouth, hyperventilating into them. 

Keith thought he had made so much progress at controlling his emotions since training with his mother. But here he was in the dirt, naked, tied in the most intimate way to his mate, and he couldn’t stop crying. Couldn’t slow his breathing down, and couldn’t calm himself. Let alone calm his panicked, and confused mate. 

“Keith?” came his mother’s voice again, soft, outside of the shelter. “Keith, listen to me. Calm down. Its okay. Take deep breaths.” 

Keith did as he was told, but it just led to sobs. Kosmo tried to lick his back and shoulders, as best he could in their position, to comfort him. But Keith just shook on the floor. He was beyond mortified that his mother had seen that. That she was listening to him sob on the floor while knotted by an alpha space wolf. 

_God, how much of their breeding did she hear...?_

“Keith,” his mother’s voice came gentle, but firm through the sound of his sobs. “Its okay. Just... calm down. I promise, it’s okay. I’ll be out here when you... can talk.” 

Keith took deep, shuttered breaths. He couldn’t stop the tears, so he leaned into it. Kosmo’s cock finally slipped free after a few painfully long minutes, and he nuzzled, and licked his mate’s tears away. Keith just wrapped himself around Kosmo, and cried. Burying his face into his mate’s fur. Kosmo, the strong wonderful mate he was, sat resolute, and strong for Keith. He knew how much Keith had been dreading this, had felt first hand every terror and worry this caused his mate. His mate wasn’t overreacting. 

The minutes ticked by into nearly half an hour. Keith cried himself out before finally untangling himself from Kosmo. He sat, feeling awkward, cum seeping out of him. His face felt raw, and wet. But Kosmo just licked away any left over tears, and Keith appreciated him so much in that moment. 

Kosmo touched their mating bond, and Keith touched back. Kosmo leaned forward, touching his forehead to Keith’s forehead. Keith closed his eyes and leaned into it. He took a deep breath. He needed to go and get it over with. Talk with his mother, and find out if they would be spending the rest of their time on the space whale in exile. Despite her kind words before, Keith couldn’t calm his fears. 

Kosmo inquired if Keith wanted him there. Keith exhaled, and pulled back. He met Kosmo’s eyes with a gentle smile, and shook his head. He needed to do this alone. He rose on his knees, taking hold of his mate’s face. He kissed Kosmo’s forehead, and got to his feet. Keith made himself decent, and pulled on his suit. As he was leaving, he turned back one more time to look at Kosmo, and smiled. 

Resolute confidence filled Keith until he stood fully outside of the shelter and laid eyes on his mother. It was dark now, and she had made a fire a short distance from the shelter. She was lit by an orange glow, facing the entrance to the shelter, and seeing her, Keith wanted to tuck his tail between his legs, and go back inside. Upon seeing him step out of their shelter, Krolia looked up, and smiled at him. 

Keith took that as a sign, and stepped forward towards the fire light. 

He sat down slowly across from her, on a log they had fashioned into a seat. Unable to meet her eyes. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. Keith unable to look away from his hands, tensing and untensing them on his knees. Krolia was absently shaping a stick, trying not to make it obvious she was sneaking glances at her son. She wanted him to speak when he was comfortable, but as the minutes ticked by with nothing but the sound of the fire between them. Clearly someone needed to break the tension. 

She put the stick and Marmora blade down, and asked gently, “Are you alright?” 

Keith didn’t realize he had been holding his breath, and exhaled shakily, “I-I don’t really know how to answer that...” 

He still couldn’t meet her eyes, but she forced a smile, she couldn’t blame him, it was awkward enough your mother walking in on you having sex. Let alone said sex being knotted by an alien space wolf. But now they had to talk about it. It was part of their promise of being honest with one another. 

“You don’t have anything to be ashamed of,” Krolia said, and Keith’s head finally snapped in her direction. 

“I’ve actually known about you two for awhile,” Krolia muttered quickly, taking a turn to look away, awkwardly scratching at her cheek. 

Keith’s brain broke, and she could literally see the blush rising in his cheeks. The orange light seeming to amplify the red as it reached his ears. His mouth flapped open, floundering for words. But Krolia just gave him a sheepish smile. 

“I definitely didn’t see anything like that... just now...,” she trailed off, and Keith was back to not making eye contact. 

_Too soon. Too soon._ Keith screamed internally. 

“But I had my suspicions. Probably from within the first week of you two becoming... Intimate?” She said slowly. 

Keith was honestly contemplating how throwing himself off the space whale would be less painful than this conversation. 

“You can’t blame me for figuring it out. Stealth isn’t really your strong suit,” she said bluntly, and now Keith was embarrassed for a whole other set of reasons, cause jesus, she was right. 

“S-Sorry...,” was all Keith could muster. 

“No need to apologize. It’s not exactly standard to discuss your sex life with your long-lost mother,” she leaned on her palm, her forearm resting on her thigh. “But a bit of advice? Maybe don’t fool around where you might get caught.” 

Keith was almost laughing along, but the words stopped him. _Fool around._ He looked at her, his eyes wide. He was confused, maybe stunned. He wasn’t even really sure. Hurt? That’s what she thought they were doing...? 

“Keith?” Krolia asked, concerned at his expression, and the way his body instantly tensed up at her teasing. 

“That's not what we’re doing,” Keith said firmly, his face serious. 

As if in response, Kosmo was there in a heart beat. Trotting quickly to his mate’s side. Keith broke his firm eye contact with his mother, to look at his mate. Kosmo sat next to him, turning his latge head to look at Keith. They were almost touching, and Keith moved his thigh to lean against his mate’s forearm. He met Kosmo’s eyes, and a smile spread slowly across his face. All of his worries evaporated in that instant. No, they were not just fooling around. He put his hand on Kosmo’s back, and in unison they turned to look back at Krolia. 

“He’s my mate. My alpha. We’re bonded. For life,” Keith said the words out loud, and meant them. 

He still didn’t fully understand what their bond was. Keith had affection for Kosmo because he could feel Kosmo’s affection for him. But this wasn’t just sex. They were a bonded, mated pair. And even if Keith never had the answer to how he really felt about it all, that much was true. They were mates. 

It took a lot to surprise Krolia, but this surprised her. She blinked at them for a few minutes, before finally relaxing. 

“My mistake, then,” she said softly. “So, what do you want to make for dinner? Or can you love birds tear yourselves apart that long?” 

The joke hung in the air for a few seconds before Keith burst out laughing. All the tension in the air vanished. All of his worries and fears were gone, and he felt so stupid. It was honestly funny. And his laugh was infectious. Krolia couldn’t stop herself from bursting out laughing too. And Kosmo looked between them, tongue out, his tail wagging. Happy his mate was happy. Happy his mate’s mother was happy. 

And that was how Krolia found out. 

\--- 

It had been a few days since Krolia had learned her son was mated to their space wolf companion. She was pleased Keith now felt comfortable sharing his relationship with her, and being affectionate with his mate in front of her. But this was getting ridiculous. 

They were having sex not even six feet away from her. 

Keith was clearly trying to muffle his pants and cries somehow, and was trying to keep Kosmo quiet. But even with her back to them, the sounds and smell were unmistakable. Krolia lay still, pretending to be asleep. But she was fuming. 

Their passion for each other was getting out of control. 

The last few days Keith seemed distracted. She would catch him starring into space when he should be doing chores. He was easily taken down in training. He and Kosmo would sneak away often. Barely getting far enough away Krolia couldn’t... hear them. Sneaking away after every meal. And now doing this with Krolia right next to them. 

She heard a silent, hardly muffled moan, and she was sure her son had been knotted by his mate. They seemed to settle down behind her. She heard Kosmo panting, and movement as they settled down to fall asleep. 

What was wrong with her son? It was almost as if--- 

Her eyes snapped open. The night Keith had told her Kosmo was his mate, as they made dinner, she asked casual questions. Making it clear she didn’t need _all_ of the details. And Keith explained he became aware Kosmo was an alpha when his heat suppressants ran out. 

She blinked at the dark wall she facing her. 

_Her son was going to go into heat soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/11/2020- I just wanted to say this fic is not abandoned. I have another probably 15 chapters planned, and plotted out. And possible continuations. I’m working full time, and am currently working all the overtime I can for life reasons. I appreciate all the kudos, and I see every comment. I’ll continue at some point, it just might be awhile. Thank you for reading!
> 
> 1/30/2021- I started Chap 7! I’m going to try to get a few chapters done before I post a new chapter. But stick with me, I promise I’ll have more soon!


End file.
